


You Try and Sleep - I Gotta Get Off

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+, F/M, Smut, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [DIRTY TALK][Mutual Masturbation][Multiple Orgasms][Gotta Cum So I Can Sleep][Sharing the Same Bed][Partially Clothed] failed [Covert Masturbation][Cum With Me][Cum For Me][Meta]
Kudos: 8





	You Try and Sleep - I Gotta Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: There's a genuine and beautiful naivete at work with her here: she's genuinely not trying to seduce the listener, she's just... really fucking horny and needs to get off and is just being pretty straight-forward when the jig is up. 
> 
> More so than anything else, the beats here are definitely suggestions: if you're approaching this from a “method” perspective, if you wanna orgasm ahead of time/more times than noted, go for it. No one's gonna complain!
> 
> Author's Notes: Oh dear. A second fun, relatively light script in a row. The dark scripts are comin' and those are gonna be bleak. At least this one's lots of fun!
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(A moment of silence. Then: we hear it. The first caught breath, maybe. She's trying to keep quiet, really. Honest. But, the more we hear, the more it becomes clear: she's masturbating. Then:) Oh! Oh, shit – are you... are you awake?

I'm so sorry – did I wake you up? I thought you were completely out of it. 

Who, me? No, I'm – I'm trying to... uh. Relax. 

Meditation... exercises. Clear my mind. 

I'm really sorry – I mean, I know we have to share the bed and everything, and I guess... I guess I got too into it.

It's just... really, really difficult for me to sleep... uh. Without. Umm. Doing my... exercises. 

Go back to sleep. I'll... I'll try and keep it down. Promise.

(A beat. She waits. Then: back to it! That sneaky-sneak, her! But, it's so difficult for her to keep it down as she finds her rhythm, finds the right SPOT and she lets out a louder moan, and - ) * Fuck. * Dude, I'm... I'm so sorry.

Fuck.

Ok. Look, I'm... ok. I'm not lying. Entirely.

I really – I really do find it... hard to sleep... without my usual nightly... uh. Exercises. 

But, you know. It's obviously * not * meditation. 

(Quickly) Look, I'm really not trying to start anything – or, seduce you or whatever. I swear. I just...

It's just so hard for me to keep * too * quiet, you know? Christ, why do you think I live without roommates anymore?

I got tired of them complaining how tired * they * were about how loud my sex life tends to be - 

And, I'd do it in the bathroom, but it's so fucking cold in there, and the only place to stay warm is in the bed - 

Look. I promise: I'm really not trying to make it weird, or anything. I respect the fact you've got to sleep. I just... 

(Desperately) I just... I just really need this, ok? Otherwise, I'm gonna be up all night, and we've got so much driving to do and I'd hate to be sleep-deprived behind the wheel.

And, obviously: I trust you. I mean, I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with just * anyone, * right? 

So, look: let me just... let me just concentrate and get off and I'll be fast asleep. 

Besides, now you know what's going on, I'm sure you could sleep * right * through it.

Is that cool with you? 

Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise, I'll try and keep it down. Make it as... as quick as I can. Ok?

You go ahead, try and get back to sleep. And, I... well, I'll be honest, I never really took my hand out from underneath my panties – (Giggling, apologetic) Sorrysorrysorry – go ahead, close your eyes. Just... (Starts playing with herself again) Breathe in... nice... and deep... 

There you go. (She starts masturbating again. Freely this time – but, really not trying to be * too * loud. This should be a nice, organic stretch of time of masturbation as she's slowly building in intensity... then, a groan of frustration.) Fuck. Sorry. Getting... getting a bit warm – gotta... gotta pull the sheets back, some.

(Giggling) I mean, gotta keep my feet covered. Ever tried getting off with cold feet? Like, literal cold feet? Awww, man - 

(Quickly, apologetically, bringing her voice back down to a stage whisper) Oh, shit – right. Sorry. You were probably halfway asleep. 

(Still whispering) I just... just gotta take off these sweatpants. Too... too restrictive. (She does so -) Hell... these panties can go, too - 

Though... (Quiet giggle) I've had a few boyfriends who liked shoving them in my mouth before they fucked me absolutely * senseless * - 

(Giggles) I don't know how well that worked to keep the noise * completely * down, but...

(She laughs again, stage whispers:) Sorry, sorry – don't mind me. Go back to sleep. I'm just... just going to concentrate, ok? (She gets back into it; but, she's really no longer caring about being TOO quiet. Obviously.)

Fuck. I'm... I'm usually pretty horny, but...

This is... is a bit much. Even for me.

I was so wet... all day. To begin with. 

So scared... I wouldn't have a chance to get off before I went to sleep...

(Giggling) God, you could... could probably hear how wet my pussy is right now, huh?

(More to herself as she continues masturbating:) Especially... now that I'm laying down on my back... my legs spread...

Like, my fingers are * so * slick right now...

My pussy is * aching * for some dick...

I just want to be * stuffed, * you know? 

Like, fingers feel great, sure, but... God... getting some dick that knocks you the * fuck * out is sosososososo much better...

Especially... especially when I'm already cumming, and he just doesn't... just doesn't stop fucking me. 

Just... just holds on to my hips. Keeps slamming himself into my tight little pussy...

Like he'll never...ever... fucking stop...

Fuck.

I'm getting close – (etc, etc – this keeps going until she finally DOES reach orgasm! YAAAAAY! She comes down, giggles...) Oh, man. I fucking * needed * that. Whoa.

(A beat) Hey. You're... you're still awake?

God, I'm so so sorry. I really am. But, I'm... I'm done now, right? I'm just going to put back on my pants, and - 

Why... are you rolling over – (A beat) Oh. Holy shit. 

You're... you're so fucking * hard. * 

Is that... is that from * me * just now?

Oh, shit, dude – I'm... (Confused laugh) I mean, I guess... I guess I'm sorry?

(A beat) Do... do you think you can sleep, anyway?

(Giggling) Yeah, I... I didn't think so. Umm. 

So. Uh. What... what do you want to do about it? I mean...

I mean, like, fair is fair. You know. If you want to jerk off or whatever, you... you can go right on ahead. 

No judgment or anything. Honestly. I mean, I'm still half-naked right next to you, who am I to judge, right?

(A beat) Go on. You can... you can just grab your cock, now. 

(Giggles) Oh, don't be * shy. * Come on. 

Hey, if it'll make you feel any better – I'll... I'll keep my pants off, ok?

Go on. Pull the sheet back – not all the way! Gotta keep my feet warm! - and, pull your cock out. 

(Giggling) Jesus, you're so fucking hard right now. Like... not gonna lie, I'm kinda flattered. 

Here, want me to help a little? I mean... I think I can cum again. 

I mean, if listening to me cum made you this hard... think it might make you cum, too?

Wanna find out?

(Laughs... and, starts playing with herself again.) Yay! Look, I didn't want to say anything, but... uh. That first orgasm... just took the edge off. 

I'd be able to sleep, but... I was going to need * more, * you know. 

Fuck. Look at all that pre-cum you've built up for me - 

Oh, sorry – is it ok if I look? I mean, if you want to look at me, * please * feel free to. 

(Stage whispers) Wanna see how wet my fingers are right now, for instance? Here: my pussy's got them soaked again. 

Oooh... look at you, pumping that cock faster! Yes, show me how much this turns you on...

Listening to me play with myself. 

I fucking * love * an audience, sometimes. Makes my pussy... fucking tingle. 

You like... like hearing me talk, as I rub my little clit, huh? Hear... my voice get all breathy... and whimpering... as I try to talk?

(Giggling) One time... I had a roommate... our rooms... shared one thin wall. Right by our beds.

We were both... loud. 

I could hear when he was listening to porn. Hear him jerking off.

I knew he could hear the same.

We never said anything to each other about it.

We lived together... for a year. 

I started... started getting these loud... loud... toys.

Fuck. The Hitachi wand... holy shit. Changed. My. Life.

I noticed... he stopped listening to porn. Especially... right before bedtime.

I knew he could hear me... hear that loud-ass motor. Hear me moan. And scream. And squirt. 

One time... I made sure... to leave my door open a bit. When I knew... he'd pass by. 

I wasn't... wasn't doing anything. 

Other than... cleaning my toys. 

Just so he knew. 

Just so he saw. What made me cum so hard.

Sometimes, though. I'd just sit up against the wall. Fucking myself. With a nice, fat dildo.

And, listen to him breathe. 

He tried to be quiet. All sneaky-sneaky-sneaky.

But, I knew. I knew when he was about to cum. When he was about to shoot his load.

For me. 

I'd cum so fucking hard.

I want to cum so fucking hard right now. 

Listening to you. Cum for me. 

You're close, aren't you? 

I'm barely holding on.

Promise me. Promise me when you cum.

That you'll try to be quiet. 

That you'll try to be sneaky.

I'll be loud.

I'll be loud for both of us.

I'll be so fucking loud.

Just cum for me. 

Cum for me. 

Cum.

For. 

Me. (And... this is where she makes GOOD on that promise: an earth-shattering orgasm for HER. Get it ALL out. Keep going if so inclined! But, all good things eventually come to an end... and, now, she really, really is completely spent. Happy, sleepy:) Oh. 

Oh wow.

Haven't... haven't cum that hard... 

Well. Since.

You... you look like you did, too. 

God, that's so much... so much cum. (Giggling) All for me? You sure know how to make a girl feel special.

Tell you... tell you what: forgive me... if I don't help you clean up right * now, * but... breakfast on me.

Promise.

(She yawns, starts to put back on her pants) Nah, you go on ahead... do what you need to do. Me? I sleep like a * rock. * 

You shuffling around won't bother me at all. 

(Laughing/yawning) And, if you need to jerk off again... well. It won't bother me at all. I can sleep through * that, * too. 

Good night, bud. Thanks... for not making this * weird. * 

See you in the morning. 

\---END---


End file.
